thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Days/"Nightfall" Preview
The following is a preview for the upcoming seventh episode and mid-season finale of the first season of Dark Days. Preview Next time on Dark Days… The gates open as Warren steps back in disbelief. “... K-Kylie?” She shrugs, slowly walking in. “... h-hey.” Before she collapses into Warren’s arms. “You’re one very lucky girl.” Pam smiles, pulling the rag from Kylie’s face and tossing it in the sink. “We thought you were dead.” “I thought I was too.” Kylie shrugs, half-smirking. “I guess… I really am lucky.” “What about the others?” Parker asks. “Did anyone else make it out?” Kylie’s smile fades, and her gaze falls to the floor. “We’ll make a new gang, then.” Raye crosses his arms, looking around at them. Warren and Dahlia look at each other, and Alex and Kenny smile. Oliver nods as well. “A new mystery gang, to figure everything out.” Raye smirks. “And I’ll be Scooby-Doo this time.” “I don’t know if it’s much of a mystery this time…” Dahlia mutters, glancing at Kate Gardens down the hall. Kate turns and smiles at them, almost wickedly. “''If I can’t have this school, no one can!” Dahlia pants, finger falling from the crossbow trigger. She tosses her weapon aside and runs to Raye’s aide. He winces, trying to cover his stomach wound. “Heh… you s-saved me.” He forces a smile. Dahlia chuckles. “Jesus… thought you were gonna die there. He got you good.” “Would’ve, if it wasn’t for y-you.” Raye glances down the hall. “T-Took me by surprise from th-there…” “C’mon, we have to get you to Pam. You ''will die if we don’t stitch this up…” She begins to help him stand. “Come on, come on…” “W-Wait, come on… we’re s-so close.” Raye resists almost, looking back down the hall. “... to f-figuring this shit out.” Dahlia stops, slowly looking down the dark hallway. “... are we?” They hear a snarl. Notes *All scenes present in this preview are present in the episode, word for word. **"I considered writing fully original things for this preview, but... that would be dumb and over dramatic. So I took snippets from the current document, and I'm revising the episode now. It'll be ready soon." *The following events occur: **Kylie arrives back at the school gates. **Pam cleans up Kylie, and her sad demeanor implies she is the only survivor. **Raye helps form a new group to solve the mysteries of the university. **Kate makes a threat. **Dahlia saves Raye from death, and they hear a snarl of some sort. *This episode will set up various things in the second half of the season. **Warren and Raye's friendship will be put to the test. A side of Raye's personality will be shown that very little have seen. **Dahlia will be forced to reconsider who she is and what she wants to do to protect others. **Warren will "step up" and become more of an actual protagonist in the second half. **Kylie's story of survival will be explored. **Rocky's past will be explored. **Oliver and Virgil's relationship will be further explored and tested. **There will be flashbacks depicting the history of the University in the apocalypse. Category:Dark Days Category:Previews